


Jacobs Little Judge

by jacobsjudge



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Brutality, Classical conditioning, DDLG, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Loss of Innocence, Master/Pet, NSFW, Pet Names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobsjudge/pseuds/jacobsjudge
Summary: Yandere!Jacob Seed. I orginally write this story on wattpad @jacobsjudge___❝ the weak have their purpose. you'll understand that soon enough ❞.. she was innocent, but so so weak. jacob culled the herd, the weak. however he desired her, she was his perfect pet to feed, take out and protect. she became his little judge.





	1. warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a filler on what this story is about, if you don't like this then just leave.

**_ this book contains;  _ **  
_age gap (big-ass gap), ddlg, bdsm, pet-play, maybe bestiality (eventually), older man - teenage girl relationship, rape, violence, swearing, brutality, manipulation, drugs, self harm, depression, classical conditioning, nsfw scenes, eventual smut (I'll try my best to write it tho), dom-sub, blood, yandere!Jacob, obsession._

**__________ **

**_My character is a minor, which means she's practically illegal._ **  
**_ Jacob is 47  _ **  
**_ Ella  _ ** **_ is 16 _ **   
_(pretty sick huh? lol)_

_sorry for any errors or mistakes,_ **_English is not my first language_ ** _, but you can always correct me, I'm still learning._

**_Updates are slow_ ** _due to me writing 1000x more books also nearing exams & a lot of daily test teachers JUST HAVE TO GIVE US UGH._

_Hope somebody likes this. I'm not posting my first chapter now, im gonna do it on_ **_Friday, probably._ **


	2. intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a taste of what's it gonna look like in next chapters

The young girl ran as fast as she could, branches slicing her arms. She heard the judges growl behind her, but what most scared her was that she could never fun away from a man like Jacob Seed. She got out just because he wanted it, he wanted to hunt her down and bring her back to the compound, like the little dog she was.

Her legs were getting weaker and weaker, tears welling up in her eyes, blurring her sight. After two more turns in the forest she collapsed, breathing heavily.

"Oh, my little judge. You thought you can just run away and leave your master?" he taunted, kneeling in front of the weak girl.

He grasped her soft chin in his rough hand, trailing his thumb across her plump lips, forcing his thumb inside her mouth. She whimpered quietly, squeezing her legs tightly, in case he wanted to do anything.

"It's time to go home, pet." he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe.

Suddenly he pulled her up by her thin shirt, making her cry out from the force. "P-please, J-jacob."

" _Tsk tsk_ , no pup, what did you call me?" he growled into her neck, while inhaling her sweet scent mixed with the stench of blood from her arms and wound. One of his judges must've bitten her too deeply for his liking, but at least she'll learn not to run off like that anymore.

She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her red cheeks. She didn't want to say it.

"I-I'm sor-ry...." he looked at her expectantly. "..daddy."

He grinned, showing his teeth like a beast that just has found their meal. "That's it, pup. Now you're in big trouble, and I ought to punish you."

"Oh, no.." she sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut for the second time, hoping it is all a nightmare she'll soon wake up from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, this is the intro, hope somebody will be interested in this story.
> 
> sorry for any errors, mistakes.


	3. one

The hot weather in Hope County, Montana was well-known by the residents, however young Ella Roche wasn't used to sweat sliding down her pale skin.

She preferred the cold seasons than the warm and sunny ones. It just annoyed her, you always need to drink water otherwise you'll pass out, you're extremely sweaty and have a massive headache. Unfortunately her parents just had to choose this place of all other states, countries or even island.

"Where are we going?" the young girl asked, sweetly. 

  She cringed feeling her thighs get stuck to the leather seat by her sweat. Ella already hated this place, especially the weather.  

"Fall's End. We bought a small house on the outskirts, so it's near a lake." her father replied softly, turning to ' _boop_ ' her nose, making her brows furrow. 

"And what will we be doing there?" 

"Darling, mum is gonna open a flower shop, I'm gonna be selling fresh fish and other goodies. You'll do whatever you want." he smiled, observing the passing nature around them. 

"I think it'll be a good change for us all. Just to get away from the world, and connect with nature more." Mrs. Roche said, watching the road all the time.

 A friend of hers informed her earlier that deer's and sometimes bears ran out of the forest, so she had to be careful. Her old jeep was too precious, also her family would be at risk. 

"Is there a garden?" she questioned excitely. 

Her father chuckled at the young girl. "There is, my sweets. And yes, you can grow whatever flower you want." he already knew she'd ask that. 

She squealed, throwing her sticky legs out in the air. 

"We're here." 

They stopped in front of middle sized, white house by a beautiful lake with a view on the mountains. Ella could just imagine the sight early in the morning.

"It's so beautiful!" 

___________  

It was noon, they all were finally done unpacking. Ella took the room with the view on the lake, so she could admire its beauty. 

Earlier she changed into a checked skirt and a white shirt, putting her high platformed shoes she adored. She loved dressing like a nymphet, or the Lolita style, even though she wasn't as slim as any other girl. She most definitely was curvy, but still had that extra roll on her tummy. Not that she was ashamed of it, quite the opposite. 

"Dear parents, I'm going on a walk. I'll be back soon." she shouted from the door. 

Before going out she remembered to take a cold bottle of water, in case she'd feel thirsty under the rutheless sun, burning her pale skin. 

"Watch out, honey. You never know what hides in the bushes." her mother tugged at her loose braid, smiling. 

Ella rushed outside, darting straight from her house to the forrest opposite it. Maybe the colder shadow would bring her some peace. 

Upon seeing a fox running by her feet and birds singing a gorgeous tune, made her smile widely.

The sun she could handle, as long as nature surrounded her. It always fascinated her, animals, flowers, plants and such. They were like a poem, beautiful and simple.  That was just her opinion though, she admired mother nature for creating it all. 

The path had a lot of turns, but she didn't mind, as there were a lot of pretty flowers on the way. 

"Tsk tsk. What a pretty, little lamb." she heard a growl, somewhere behind her. 

Her heart started to pound. She was just paranoid or there was someone actually hiding. 

"What a delicious, pet. Mmm." it was so quiet she barely heard it. 

"Who is there?!" she asked, looking around the bushes. 

He laughed, Ella could feel the mans eyes on her, making her shiver. "Oh, dear, little girl. You'll soon find out." 

Not waiting anymore she ran off, heart pounding and tears sliding down her cheeks from the scary scene. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry this sucks and is short, but i swear the next chapter will be better, trust me xd


	4. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for errors or mistakes. I also can misspell something because I type quickly xD

Jacob was already there, hidden in the bushes, watching her every move. He was supposed to hunt, but instead found his new little treasure. His grin only getting bigger seeing the girls fear. He toyed with her, like a beast with their meal. 

He made sure the young girl never made it home. 

Before she could run far away, he shot her with a bliss bullet.

Walking up to her unconscious body, he admired her fair skin, thick blond hair and youthful face. She would be perfect for what he has prepared for the young girl.

Grinning he took her heavier body into his arms, nearly bridal style. He didn't mind her thickness, not that there was much of it. She still looked gorgeous.

He walked for a minute or two till he reached a black SUV.

________

The ride to The Veterans Centre was obviously quiet, the girl has yet to wake up. He assumed she would be out for another hour or such. 

"This is gonna be your new home, pet. I'm gonna be your home." he whispered into her ear.

He put his hand on her thigh, rubbing it up and down in small circles.

"You're all mine now, pet. All mine..."

His hungry gaze landed on her middle sized breasts, he couldn't wait to tear her clothes apart, to taste her sweet juices while she cried out his name.

No, he had to train her to be his perfect little dog first. In time she'll be begging for him, his attention.

"Lets take you home.."

He took her out slowly, putting her over his shoulder. Just to see what kind of bum she has, he grabbed on of her cheeks roughly. 

"Hmm, soft. Just wait and see, your pretty little bum will be all red and you'll be sobbing, wanting me to stop. Guess what, pet."

They reached the gates.

"I'm your master now, I decide what you get and how you get it." he growled.

"Jacob Sir." 

The said man didn't acknowledge the young soldier only carried on walking to one of his cages.

He choose a cleaner one, further from the yelling, weak people. His dog in training will be near his judges.

Jacob took out one of his hunting knives, trailing it softly over the girls innocent face, with not enough pressure to break the skin.

"You're weak, pet. I cull the herd, the weak, but even the weak have their purpose. You'll understand that soon enough."

He teared her clothes, leaving her only in her underwear. He could feel heat pool in his abdomen. The weakling wore a lacy, see-through white bra, and of course matching panties.

Jacob swore he would take just just then and there, not worrying about her unconscious state.

"Soon you'll be marked at mine. My pet, my bitch, my little judge."

The older man threw her harshly on the cold floor of the cage, hearing her whimper, still on the bliss.

He already adored the sounds she made. However he knew there would be more.

She will never be free again, she will depend on Jacob, and be like a frightened good pup and do as her master says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes welp this escalated quickly huh? do you like it? I hope so. Also sorry it's short, but I'm still waiting for a couple more chapters for the good stuff😏
> 
> please leave kudos? <3


	5. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: nsfw scene

Ella woke up on a hard floor, head pounding, sight blurred.

"W-what, where am I?" she asked, no one in particular, looking around.

She lied in some kind of cage, surrounded by other cages, with something bigger than a wolf inside. They were all growling at her, saliva dripping down their massive mouths, baring their sharp teeth. Also they had a Red Cross on their heads.

It honestly terrified her, now she was glad somebody put her in a cage.

She shivered slightly, trying to bring some warmth, she rubbed her arms, only to notice she was stripped to her thin lingerie.

Tears were forming in her greyish, doe eyes. Her body began to shake, it must've been a nightmare.

She and her family just got to Hope County and she got kidnapped, just like that. The stupid girl had to go to the goddamn forest, even after hearing the story about red hood and the wolf.

Looking around again she tried to recognise the place, however it was stupid, seeing as she just arrived.

"My pup's awake."

A familiar voice awoke her from her daze, making her back away from the front of the cage where he stood.

She noticed many scares and rashes on his face and arms, presumably whole body.

He was much older, maybe mid thirties-forties, red head with a grown beard and moustache. She admitted, he was attractive, but something was wrong with him. She could feel it in her guts.

The man took a step closer, grinning like a mad man. It all was a game to him. She was just a pawn, his new found perfect for training dog.

"Thirsty, little lamb?" he motioned to a small water bottle, grinning sadistically.

The sun was up high, the heat was ruthless, making Ella's throat dry at the sight of one, small water bottle. Forgetting that she was locked in a cage, only in her underwear she crawled quickly to the front, not caring about the pain in her knees. Holding a hand out to Jacob, she got a swat on her open palm from him.

Her innocent, doe eyes went wide, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, just seeing the disappointment in his eyes caught her off guard. She felt stupid for wanting to please her kidnapper. It was extremely dumb, he was the one to take her in the first place. Her neck still felt sore, something must've bitten her there, or it was the mans doing.

"You've got to earn it. Remember pet, you're nothing special, you don't just get to drink MY water. If you want it, then show me, beg me like the little bitch you are."

He stopped abruptly, turning her way.

"The names Jacob. But you'll call me Master, understood, little pup?" he grabbed the girl by her neck, squeezing it, only trying to scare her, not cut her airway off.

The girls eyes once more widened, she was amazed how quickly the man moved from being three feet away to literally warning her with a glare to choke her.

"Understood?" he growled, adding pressure to her neck. His eyes were dark like a beasts, watching his preys every move.

"Y-yes..."

He gave her a warning look.

".. Master." she finished, her cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"That'll do for now. Tomorrow we'll start your first training. Now, you wait here, scream as loud as you'd like.."

His face moved forward, lips right by her ear.

".. because no one will ever hear you. You're mine now."

Ella shuddered, struggling in his strong grip. Suddenly he let go, sending her flying to the hard, dusty ground.

" Still thirsty, pup?" his grin surely would leave a mark in her brain.

"I... yes, m-master.." lowering her head, she showed her submission to him.

"Atta girl. How about you work for that small bottle of water, hmm?"

"Umm.. what do you mean.. master?" she questioned, turning her head slightly.

"We're gonna get that pretty mouth to use, pup. Now, tell me. What's your name?"

"Ella, master."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl."

A blush spread on her round face.   
Although she was in a cage, kidnapped by Jacob himself, she still felt a small tingle in her lower region. She never felt anything like that before, though she did read something about it in a book she stole from her mother's bookshop once. However she never experienced it.

"What do you say, Ella?"

"Thank you, master."

She was already submissive, but Jacob still had to test her loyalty. He was sure that given a chance she be out from his reach at an instant.

"Good girl. As I said, let's put that little mouth to use."

He moved closer to the cage, his manhood growing from her doe eyes looking at him questionably. Her innocence made him go wild.

Growling, he put his large hand on his clothed erection, rubbing it back and forth, making the girls eyes go wide.

"W-what a-are you doing?" she whispered, eyes on the floor.

"Eyes up here, pup. Do you see what you do to me?" he started unzipping his camo coloured trousers.

She inhaled sharply upon seeing his hard, thick cock, he didn't wear any boxers today.

"C'mere."

He motioned for her to kneel in front of him. When she didn't do as told for the first time, he glared at her, growling and showing her his hunting knife.

She swore she never felt her heart pound so fast.

"Open your mouth." he commanded, still stroking his shaft.

Her doe eyes looked up at him, slowly opening her mouth. He groaned, feeling that he might not last, just by seeing the girls innocent, babydoll face.

Slowly he neared her, directing his long and thick cock in her warm, inviting mouth.

Upon feeling his manhood, she shied away.

"Is my pup afraid of her masters big, fat cock? Are you scared it won't fit in your little mouth?" he taunted.

Ella didn't know why, but she felt the need to please her newfound master. Not that her panties weren't destroyed from her juices, she brushed her throbbing clit with her bare heel making her moan quietly.

Jacob laughed darkly, clearly enjoying the sight of her aroused state. Who knew the innocent girl wasn't that innocent?

"Does it turn you on? Seeing me rub my thick cock? Do you want to have a taste?"

She finally nodded, her own desire evident in her blown out pupils.

Moving her head, she took a long lick off his dick, making him curse under his breath.

She took him as much in her mouth as the metal bars allowed, starting to bob her mouth around Jacobs length. The soft sucking sounds were like honey to the older mans ears. She could feel his muscles twitching, his chest   
could feel his muscles twitching, and low grunts coming from him. Ella felt his hand tangle itself in her hair, tug on it lightly, she let out a quiet moan. His grip tightened, moving her head deeper. She tried hardly to fight her gag reflex, tears welled up in her eyes.

She definitely didn't want to die with a dick in her mouth.

With a buck of his hips, he held her head in place, forcing her to swallow his whole seed.

"That's my good girl. Swallow it all, don't waste any drop."

She gagged, feeling sick from the weird salty liquid sliding down her throat.

Only then she noticed the solders standing around the compound, watching her with their own hungry gazes.

"If I ever catch you looking at my girl again, I'll make sure you'll never use your dicks again." he threatened, pointing his hunting knife at them.

Without another word, he left the bottle of water by the cage, leaving a thirsty and dissatisfied Ella. Her own juices already sliding down her thighs.

"I liked my panties so much.." she complained.

Ella should feel at least a little bit bad even disappointed in herself, but she just couldn't. Something about Jacob made her toes tingle and pussy ache. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this is good. hope you like it. sorry for errors, and i really dont know how to write smut xd so sorry if its bad. 
> 
> please leave kudos?


	6. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caution: strong language, attempted rape, violence  
> i didnt read this so there might be errors, sorry! i hope you like it :)

Ella finally felt shame wash over her. The feeling of his throbbing dick still lingered in her dazy head, it all seemed like a too erotic & disgusting dream for her. Her parents were probably looking for her, crying her name out, just to have their precious little angel back home. 

It's been nearly three or four days, she couldn't remember. Her head was constantly swimming, as if she was on some kind of hardcore drugs, well maybe she was. Jacob never came to see her since the incident, probably too busy with the classical conditioning or taunting the poor deputy. She overhead two younger soldiers talking about them, the famous rook and his teaching methods. Ella wished the deputy could somehow save her, she was only sixteen for fu.cks sake, an innocent child that wanted a normal, boring life. 

Staci Pratt was the one that took care of her, he let her use a near bathroom for her needs, wash her dirty body or even just cry her eyes out, privately. Though she guessed Jacob didn't know about anything, she was glad he tried to help out, even if he could't die because of his good heart. It was written in his eyes, the pity he had for her poor, hurt soul. He just couldn't watch a sixteen-year-old choke on a dick, especially if it belonged to the man he hated the most. Staci was afraid of the future, what if Jacob came back and hurt the girl, but not by sucking him off, more like inserting his cock in her, completely destroying her innocence and traumatizing her.

The young girl shivered, at nighttime cold air was ruthless, blowing on her uncovered, pale arms. If only she stayed home and didn't go to the damn forest. 

Everything she's done was her fault, nobody's else. 

The heard another set of growls coming from a cage beside her, basically she was in the pet section, you could say. 

A black wolf with piercing blue eyes showed her it's big teeth, ears bent back, body growing bigger... but it wasn't watching her. 

A young man, probably his mid twenties stopped by her cage, grinning like a predator. He took two steps forward **,**  and slowly reached for a set of keys locked on a chain by his trousers. 

"What do we have here? Huh, the boss gets to fuck your tight pussy and we can't even have a taste? Well good for me boss ain't here, it's just you and me, baby." he smirked, licking his lips. 

Ella whimpered, backing away till her back hit the metal bars. She squeezed her legs tightly shut, hoping Stac, hell even Jacob would save her. Her heart was pounding nearly painfully against her ribs. 

"Mmm, juicy piece of ass. Just let me fucking dig in, sweetheart. You'll be screaming my name, sugartits. Its Dave, by the way." 

The man was short and thin, but muscular.  He was tanned, probably from spending so much on the hot sun, and he had brownish short hair, slicked back. Everything about him screamed ' _ **danger**_ '. 

"Come on, baby. Show me your tits." he was nearly done unlocking the cage, one hand turning the key, and the other trying to pull his zipper down. 

"N-no, please, g-get away!" the girl sobbed, trying to somehow shield herself from the mans lust filled eyes. 

If she hadn't worn that thin lingerie or went outside she would've been fine, still inside her home, playing games on her ps, or even just talking with her parents. 

His laugh was terrifying, although Jacob's was worse, however now she wished the beast of a man came and bashed this man's head in, till there'd be nothing left, but pieces of meat scattered everywhere. 

"I know you want it, slut. At least you enjoyed it with Jacob. Come on, give daddy a long lick, huh?" he chuckled at her frightened expression. "Fucking finally." he said, upon opening the lock. 

The man slowly opened the cage door, its squeaky noise making Ella cringe. She tried to cover herself as tightly as she could, holding her arms around her knees, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. Everything around her went silent, the only thing she could hear was her breath. Short, shaky breaths. 

"Oh, don't be like that, honey. I'll make you feel so good." his rough, sweaty palms rested on her knees, the sudden contact making Ella jolt upwards. 

He started rubbing her arms, up and down, slowly going to her bra strap. Just before he could move further a loud sound could be heard, then a growl right behind the man. 

Gulping, Dave turned, just to look into angry, blue irises, and shiny, pointy teeth. 

"Fuck..." as he breathed out, the wolf charged on him, instantly biting into his neck, shaking it's big black head to rip the mans head. 

He screamed in pain, throwing his arms out, hoping he'd reach the wolf and stop his actions. However, the wolf never stopped, instead, it put it's claws on Dave's back, slicing it back and forward. 

Ella watched in shock, never leaving her eyes of the wolf. She was amazed and scared at the same time. She knew he was dead by then, but she didn't utter a word, too afraid the wolf would notice her and treat her the same way. 

Finally it stopped. It threw the body a little bit away from them both, blood trailing down his furred neck. 

"P-please, don't hurt me." she begged, although she knew it wouldn't understand her. 

The wolf only stared, then he came closer, trying to take a sniff of her. He waggled his tail, leaving Ella to question her sanity. Maybe she was imagining stuff, again. 

"Will you show me a way out?" she decided to ask it. 

Her hand reached for the wolf's snout, slowly, as if asking permission. After a while of staring at her hand it leaned forward, the girl smiled at that. 

Looking back at the body, she thought, where is everyone? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos? <3


	7. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for errors, i haven't read this so there might me a lot. Hope you like it!

The blond girl unwillingly took the dead mans red flannel, fortunately the bottom was only in his blood, though the scene still made shivers run down her spine. However, she was grateful the wolf helped her, if it hadn't came sooner... she didn't want to think about it.

She was confused why there weren't a lot of soldiers walking around the veterans center. They were supposed to watch out for the deputy, or any other resistance.

Taking small, careful steps, she passed the body of the man that wanted to rape her. Sudden anger took over her whole body. She just moved in Hope County, and on the first goddamn day a man kidnaps her, undresses her, shoves his dick into her mouth & now a man wanted to fucking assault her. She felt the big wolf's fur underneath her sweaty palm, its softness soothing her worries. Shock from the earlier scene completely left her, leaving only the image of Jacob Seed in her mind.

_Where was he?_

She wasn't focused on the road at all, her mind wandered to the rough redneck. Why did he kidnap her, did he know her? He was a grown man and Ella a sixteen-year old chubby girl, why would he even see her in any sexual way? But the important question was why couldn't she stop thinking about him... Questions just kept coming and coming.

Finally, she felt a tug at her leave, a pair of sharp teeth scratching her bare hand. Looking down, she met a blue pair of beautiful eyes. The black wolf was as still as the night.

"What is it?"she asked, crouching to its level, even though it remained much bigger than her.

Of course the wolf didn't respond, however it waggled its big furry tail and turned around, showing her a hole in the fence. Ella wanted to cry, honestly she went through a lot and crying was something she looked forward to, as well as a strong bear hug from her parents.

Not thinking she pressed herself into the hole, scraping her arms and legs, but she didn't mind, as long as she could leave that place.

The wind was very welcome, blowing on her exposed legs and necks, the trees swaying lightly from side to side, their roots squeaking quietly in the dark night.

"Come along, Alonzo!" she whispered, still in awe at the sky full of bright, shiny stars.

The wolf turned its head, as if asking her why did she name it.

"Come on, silly. We ain't got all night!" she demanded weakly, hoping the wolf would actually listen.

Fortunately it did as told.

Ella named it Alonzo after her grandfather, a Nobel man, she'd dare say. Also, she caught on that the wolf was a male. All he did was help her, and she remembered her grandfather as a good man that always put others before himself, she admired that. Not all people did such things.

"You know... I named you Alonzo, after my grandpa, he was the best man i've known, besides my pops. He's good too, you know?" she looked down.

They didn't follow the path, someone could see them, even though it was dark.

"I miss him so much.. h-he taught me a lot, about myself, others, life and such. He taught me how to love myself, even if i don't have that perfect body.. he was like an angel, a guide, someone that loved me unconditionally."

Two tears slid down her rosy cheeks.

Alonzos strong, big body snuggled into her, making her fall down, cause his weight was too much for her to handle. Although it was worth it, she finally started to smile, even giggled at the silly wolf.

He licked her whole face, mostly her cheeks, wanting her tears to go away.

"You're different... but i like different."

His snout nuzzled into her neck, she felt goosebumps on her arms, Alonzo must've felt it too as he cuddled into her, his fur warming her instantly.

Soon she was out like a baby, snuggling deeper into the black wolf's fur. He just watched over her, always listening, incase someone or something was walking neaby. Never once did he fall asleep, he kept up till sunrise just to keep the angelic girl safe...

_"... he was like an angel, a guide, someone that loved me unconditionally."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos? <3 thank you for reading!


	8. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i finally updated, I'm so sorry for the delay, oml. this is just a filler, i'm working on my next chapter. bear with my folks

Ella woke up with a pounding head and a sore neck, not that she was surprised. She slept on a big, warm wolf after all. Yawning she tried to move, her muscles started to ache. 

"Ahh, lemme out, Alonzo!" she groaned, rolling her eyes. The wolf whined, but eventually stood up, licking Ella's cheek on the way. 

"We should move, Jacob could be tracking us right now." her shiny greyish eyes looked up to the bright, blue sky. She guessed it was already past ten am. 

Her flannel was dry, but the blood stains on the bottom were a reminder of the awful night. Shaking her head, Ella looked around, trying to find a path or something that'd bring her home. 

A shiver ran past her spine, it wasn't the wind, the weather was already sunny & hot. But something wasn't right, she felt watched, and it scared her. It could be Jacob or one of his men, she didn't know. Or she was just paranoid. 

"Come on, quickly, lets go!" she whisper-shouted, growing nervous. 

The wolf instantly walked to her side, scanning the place. Ella rubbed behind his ear before walking straight forward, hoping they won't go anywhere near Jacobs compound. 

Somehow the walk was a little bit calming with birds singing beautiful tunes around them. The girl walked bare feet, all thanks to Jacob and his sick perversions. 

She thought about her family, what happened to them, If they were okay.  She was worried Jacob did something bad to them just because she ran away. Tears started suddenly falling down her beautiful grey eyes, once full of life, now cold, and filled with sorrow. 

Jacob would most definitely kill her if he found her right now. Or worse, he'd rape her, kill Alonzo, and leave her to slowly die in a forest full of wild animals, that could easily hurt her. But the worst pain was in her brain, the psychical pain he left on her. The way he made her do things she's never wanted to. 

Ella took a deep breath and straightened up. What would her grandpa think if he had seen her like this? She needed to be strong, show Jacob that she's not weak and that she won't be an easy target. Never. She won't give up. 

Although the girl had a soft nature, her grandpa taught her how to hunt or defend herself. She may have fooled others, by her innocence, but she's a force to be reckoned with. 

The wolf turned left and went that way, as if he was sure it was the right way. However, Ella wasn't so sure anymore which was the right way. Probably the way far away from Jacob and his fuccked up centre. Following suit, she let the wolf lead her, as she knew he already had her trust. If it wasn't for him, she'd be lying on the cold floor of the cage, a burning feeling between her thighs, and tears falling down her pale cheeks. She didn't want that. Nobody would want that. Unless they got off on something like that. 

The forest was a beautiful yet dangerous place. One wrong move and she could be dead, the trees and bushes hid many wild beasts from her sight, although she was glad Alonzo was with her, at least he'd know if something was wrong. Ella was always fascinated by forests, but she knew that it wasn't her territory anymore, it belonged to the animal kingdom. 

"I hope my parents are fine, I swear, if something happened to them I'll snap someones neck..." she mumbled, panicking slightly. 

The wolves snout nudged Ella's forearm, trying to lighten her mood. It fortunately did. Brushing her hand over its soft fur, she tuned out, listening to the beautiful melodies around her, bringing a smile to her face. 

When she was younger and still lived in Boston, she had a canary. She named him, Merl. He sang beautifully, she often lied down on her bed, closing her eyes and just listening. It always calmed her. Also her mother usually was down stairs, making pancakes and her father was smoking while reading the news on the porch. She missed them dearly, now that she thought about them. 

Alonzo  suddenly halted, and Ella nearly stumbled over a branch, thanks to her clumsy nature. However she quickly looked up, sensing something was off if even the natural-born hunter stopped in his tracks. 

"What is it?" she whispered, partly to herself, knowing the wolf wouldn't directly answer her. 

He growled, showing his sharp teeth, that could destroy a body in seconds. His fur bristled, and he leaned forward. Ella stood frightened, realising that it could be Jacob and his hunt party. Alonzo silently walked forward, eyes fixed upon something in the distance. The bushes in front of her rustled, signaling someones presence. Suddenly the black wolf jumped forward, baring his teeth and dissapearing behind the said bushes. She heard his quiet whimper, making her fear for his life. Taking a step closer, a weird sound touched her ears, it was a pained whimper. 

Ella decided it would be best to wait for her savior, her heart pounding. 

"...oh" she now understood the wolves stance. He was hunting his prey. 

Big blue eyes were watching her, waiting for her next move. She thought she saw its eyes softening. Ella never took a step back when it neared her, only knelt in front of Alonzo. Tracing his bloody snout, she wrapped her arms around the beast, glad it was okay. 

They've already walked for some time, they were far enough to finally rest. 

"Come on, i'll try to light a campfire." patting its head, she praised the wolf, which he waggled its tail in response. Then she went to the deer, looking a little bit disgusted by the bloody mess, but still tugged it by its back limb and dragging it near a tree trunk. 

Sweat covered her forehead from the heavy weight she dragged. 

"I don't have a knife." she said, looking at her feet. 

How was she supposed to cut the deer, without the most important item? Lucky for her, grandpa taught her many things, including survival with only a rock and stick. Sighing, she searched for a sharp-looking rock, that could help her cut through the thick skin on the animal. 

"Aha, got it!" proudly walking back up to the dead animal, she crouched on the hard ground. 

Shivers went down her spine again, the sun was going down, she probably should light a fire, though it wasn't the smartest idea with Jacob on her tail. Although she wasn't sure if he already noticed her absence. 

Later that day, with both full stomachs, Alonzo ate most of the deer, some of it still left, though she dragged it away, so other animals didn't sniffed them out, or Jacobs judges. Perhaps she was so paranoid, she couldn't sleep at all, only scooted closer to the warm body of the wolf. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos uwu, did you like this chapter?


End file.
